


Smells Like You

by glitterandtears6



Series: Phan Fluff One-Shots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sweatshirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Dan doesn't wish to admit the reason he wants one of Phil's sweatshirts.





	Smells Like You

“Phil, can I borrow one of your hoodies?”   
Phil scoffed. “I know for a fact that you have, like, a hundred hoodies in your closet.  
Dan blushed. He and Phil both knew they liked each other, but he was still embarrassed to admit that he wanted to borrow Phil’s sweatshirt because it smelled like him.  
“None are clean.”  
Phil raised one eyebrow. “I won’t give you one until you tell me the real reason.” He had a sneaking suspicion, but he wanted to hear Dan say it aloud.   
“Whatever.” He laughed, annoyed.   
“Come on, it’s as easy as that, just tell me why you really want my sweatshirt, and you can have it.”  
Dan groaned.  
“It can be yours to keep,” Phil added in a singsong voice.  
“Fine.” Dan rolled his eyes while trying to stop from smiling. “I want it ‘cause it smells like you,” he muttered.  
Phil stood up and strolled towards Dan. “I can’t hear you.”  
“God, Phil. I want your sweatshirt because it smells like you!”  
Phil grinned. “Now, was that so hard?”  
“You’re ridiculous.” Dan chuckled.  
Phil opened his closet and pulled out a thick blue hoodie. “All yours.”  
Dan immediately put the sweatshirt on, his hands enveloped in the too-long sleeves.   
Phil, admiring how adorable Dan was, found himself walking forward. He grabbed Dan’s hands through the sweatshirt and leaned in, kissing him.  
“Wow, I’m glad I asked for your sweatshirt.” Dan was breathless.  
“Me too.” Phil beamed.


End file.
